Wrongly Convicted -On Hold-
by SavageQueenPony
Summary: Seira is arrested for murdering a man. She didn't do anything, yet she was betrayed by most of her friends except for a few. Meimi is trying to find the real killer, but with Seira getting worse, would she have to just accept the fact that her friends gave up on her best friend with helping her or without finding the real killer? Yuri Warning! MeimixSeira DaikixRina
1. Being Arrested

Seira was lying in her prison cell. There was no hope for her. That's what Seira thought. She was to be executed the next day at noon.

But, how did this came to happen?

The answer is simple. Seira Mimori was Wrongly Convicted.

It was 5 years ago. Seira was 14 and still happy. She was Meimi's best friend with no ill intentions. Everything and everyday was great. Except, that one day when the police came to the church because of an distress call from Seira. Daiki had saw the girl with the body and he only assumed that she murdered the man.

Seira tried telling Daiki to look at the camera, but the young detective didn't listen. Instead, he slapped her and told her some words that she never forgot.

"You're just a lying, murdering psychopath. We're no longer friends, you fucking murderer." Daiki had said coldly. Seira felt her heart breaking and she cried in sadness and hopelessness. She didn't fight when two policemen grabbed her and she didn't scream when they put handcuffs on her. She just accepted that Daiki truly believed that she murdered a man and called the police to get herself arrested.

Rina and Sawatari was no better. They told her to go to Hell and burn in it like the bitch she was.

However, Meimi and her parents believed that Seira didn't murder the man. Meimi wanted to get Seira out of prison, but she couldn't because the police saw the body and the murder weapon. But, Meimi knew that they didn't check the fingerprints on the knife.

Meimi was real pissed when she heard what her three friends had to say about her best friend the day after she got arrested. "She deserved it." Sawatari had said.

"She is a monster." Rina had said.

"Meimi doesn't deserve her as a best friend. Seira Mimori is a killer." Daiki's words shocked Meimi to the core. They didn't even realize that Meimi was right there in front of them.

"We're not friends anymore." Meimi's words shocked them. They looked at Meimi in shock. _Oh, shit. She heard us._ They all thought. Meimi glared at them before she walked away from the group. Meimi skipped the rest of the school day. She went home and her parents embraced their only child.

"Meimi, it's okay." Her mother tried to comfort her. Meimi started crying.

"No, it's not! My best friend is being jailed and hated for something she DID NOT DO!" Meimi couldn't help it. She felt Seira's dispair and mental pain. _Seira-chan's trial is next Tuesday, but she is too broken. She is going to say guilty, I bet._ Meimi thought.

She was right. Seira was too broken. She said she was guilty and the judge gave her five years and she was to be executed after those five years. After the trial, the three friends tried to talk to Meimi, but Meimi wouldn't even look at them. When Daiki tried to grab her hand, Meimi hit the boy's hand away. "I said it before and I will say it again. DON'T you DARE try to be buddy-buddy with me. I WILL NOT talk to you again until you found the real killer. Rina, you can have Daiki." Meimi tells the two. Meimi looked at Sawatari. "You just stay out of my face." Meimi tells him. She walked off.

"We have the killer." Daiki protested weakly. Meimi didn't stop walking.

Seira was given her own prison cell. A cell that was for people who killed other people. She was in the last cell that was meant for killers. This was her home for five years. But, the prison guards thought that Seira didn't belonged in there. They were right. Seira didn't belong in there. But, the justice system thinks she does belong in the prison.

 **Please enjoy this story! I know this story is dark, but please think of it as an dark Saint Tail without Saint Tail and more about crimes. Please enjoy the story!**


	2. Breaking Down Mentally

Meimi tried visiting Seira, but the guards told her that Seira didn't want to see anyone. Meimi decided to give her best friend some space. "Promise me you'll take care of her." Meimi tells the two guards.

"You have our word." The woman tells Meimi. Meimi nodded and she left the prison. The woman looked at Seira's cell. _I bet she was framed. The girl is too sweet._ The woman thought. She walked to the cell and she looked at Seira's body curled up on the floor. Seira perked her head up, but that was it.

"I don't want to see anybody." Was her reply. The woman watched Seira's body shake from her repeated crying. She put her head back down.

"Sweetie, do you want to eat?" The prison guard asked her. Seira's whimpers came to a stop.

"Eat? Why would a murderer like me be fed?" She asked the woman. _Oh god, she believes that she did it! She's too broken! How did she not get a lawyer?_ The woman thought.

"Listen, sweetheart, I don't how it happened, but you were framed. You had to be framed." The guard tells Seira.

"Tell that to the judge and Detective Daiki." Seira had hissed out, spitefully. The guard gasped at Seira's tone. _Okay, now I'm sure she was framed. But, even jailed for 5 years and executed after those 5 years is bit too much. Where was the evidence what the team obviously didn't search?_ The woman wondered. "After all, who believes that a girl would call the police to get herself locked up? I told him to look at the camera, but did he believe me? No." Seira's voice was cold, too cold. The guard was shocked what Seira had told her.

"He didn't believe you?" She asked, making sure she had heard that correctly. Seira shook her head. The guard starting seething in anger. "How dare he...?" She growled out.

"Miss?" Seira saw her chance to escape from prison and life. The guard looked at her with a calm expression.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"Shoot me." Seira simply said. The guard was shocked at Seira's request.

"I won't do that. You've done nothing wrong." She tells Seira.

"I did something wrong, apparently. I'm here in prison." Seira tells her.

"Tell her best friend what you want done to gain your freedom." The guard tells Seira. She heard Seira sobbing in her cell. When Seira calmed down, Daiki Asuka came to question her about the night. The guard cursed under her breath when she hears Seira whimper in fear of the detective.

"I need to question Seira Mimori." Daiki says, moving to unlock the door. Rina was right behind him, so the guard watched Seira with worried eyes. She sighed and she moved out of the way, despite Seira's whines.

"I'm sorry, Seira." She answered. Daiki and Rina went into the cell and the guard closed the cell's door. Seira had moved to another corner in the cell, desperate to get away from Daiki and Rina.

"W-What do you want?" Seira was scared, that's for sure. Those three ruined her life, now what do they want with her? "You ruined my life enough! Just kill me! Let me die!" Seira broke down. She had no more sanity to speak of as of this moment.

Daiki and Rina looked shocked. "If she didn't kill the man, I'm so screwed." Daiki tells Rina.

"Trust me, she killed him. Also, you mean, we're screwed." Rina says, walking up to Seira. She had a injection. "Alright, Seira, time to find out the truth. This truth serum will reveal everything you've done up until the murder that night." Rina says, grabbing Seira's arm. She pushed the needle into Seira's arm, letting the liquid flow into the broken girl's body.

 **Alright, another chapter is finally done! Well, this won't end well for Daiki and Rina. Who knows, maybe Seira will be able to get out of jail? Enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
